


Директор лейбла и его лучшие проекты

by Neitrino



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, AU: Другая эпоха, Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: групповое бездуховное порно
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Kudos: 15





	Директор лейбла и его лучшие проекты

Вэй Ин вздохнул, тоскливо так, затем все же свалился на диван, чтобы удобнее натянуть на себя эти блядские шорты. Прям шлюшьи. Он в них влюбился с первого взгляда. И оценил, как будет хорошо и выступить в них, и показать это все Лань Чжаню и Лань Хуаню. По закону подлости на людях ему вообще нельзя было ни до кого дотрагиваться, но… — он выдохнул, обессиленно вытягиваясь на диване, –…никто же не запрещал ему издеваться посредством технологии? И зла соцсетей?  
Ох, он был готов извращаться любым способом, лишь бы известить своих любовников об игривом настроении и заодно побесить как следует. Итак, шорты. Ничего необычного, разве что они действительно выглядели максимально похабно. И это стоило увидеть. Он приподнял бедра, застегивая чертовы шорты, и зажмурился, дотягиваясь до телефона.  
Задрал майку-сетку так, чтобы еще было видно проколотый сосок и сфоткал. Полюбовался. Отправил. В их "личный чЯтик". И Лань Чжаню и Лань Хуаню.  
Интересно, чем они были заняты?  
Он лизнул палец и потер пирсинг, довольно поерзав. Пробка почти не ощущалась, но именно что почти. Вот когда он встанет в этих узких шортиках, пройдется и… он содрогнулся, думая о том, как придет домой, вытащит пробку и его хорошенько оттрахают в два ствола.  
Бр-р-р…  
Он медленно опустил майку и встал, потягиваясь. Нужно потерпеть еще немного и не кончить раньше времени. Все пройдет отлично. А завершение вечера будет еще лучше.  
Телефон мурлыкнул и Вэй Ин глянул в переписку.  
Большой Брат: «Я очень недоволен тобой»  
Оу, Вэй Ин закусил губы, продолжая гладить свой сосок, легко вращая пусету. Это хорошо. Он любил, когда Лань Хуань злился. Это значит, что лично ему будет очень… очень-очень хорошо. Он подумал и почти сполз с дивана, фоткая задранные на спинку ноги в блядских сапогах, с тем расчётом чтобы в кадр попали и каблуки.  
И снова скинул.  
Большой Брат: «Я на совещании»  
Окей, его личный директор занят и злится, но где Лань Чжань?  
Вайфай: «Мне скучно»  
Если бы Лань Чжань мог отозваться, то сделал бы это. На самом деле Вэй Ин знал, что тот редко не ебловодит в сети, так чем же занят этот парень?  
Вайфай: «Папочка на совещании. Где еще один? Эй!»  
Вэй Ин почесал кончик носа и усмехнулся.  
Вайфай: «НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЕЛЕФОНЫ ДОСТАТОЧНО БЛИЗКО К ВАШИМ ЧЛЕНАМ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ ЧУВСТВОВАЛИ МОЮ ЛЮБОВЬ»  
Лань Чжань что-то набирал, и Вэй Ин засопел в ожидании. Но любовник был лаконичен.  
Братец Кролик: «Интервью»  
Вот они его специально бесят, загрустил Вэй Ин. Логично же, что если любовников у тебя двое, то хотя бы один будет доступен всегда? Но нет. Очевидно, этот тот же миф, что и про бисексуалов — что им легче снять партнера на ночь.  
Вайфай: «Во мне такой хорошенький маленький плаг»  
Продолжал печатать Вэй Ин, зная, что они в любом случае прочтут.  
Вайфай: «Можно меня поймать и сразу трахать»  
Он подождал несколько минут и довольно улыбнулся, видя, что Лань Хуань набирает сообщение.  
Большой брат: «Подрочи»  
Вэй Ин горестно вздохнул. Нет, можно было бы, но если никто не смотрит, то совсем неинтересно.  
Вайфай: «Может, обмен фото? Ну па-а-арни?»  
Он задумался записать голосовуху, когда начал набирать Лань Чжань.  
Братец Кролик: «Полчаса»  
Большой Брат: «Даже не думай дернуться с интервью»  
А вот это злой старший брат. Лань Чжаня не пускают к нему и с ним «погулять». Вэй Ин обратно заполз на диван, выгибаясь настолько неестественно, что почувствовал, как заныл позвоночник, но зато он сфоткал себя. Свою задницу в этих классных шортах. Да, идеально.  
Скинул в чат и, вздохнув, начал снимать их. Его милые парни не верят, что в нем плаг. Ну, может и верят, но и на интервью, и на совещании наверняка скучно. А он привносит в их жизнь праздник.  
Нужно же как-то развлекаться. Еще немного, и они прибегут, исключая возможность того, что он будет развлекаться в одиночестве.  
Что же.  
Он ждал реакции. Тишина. Вэй Ин печально вздохнул и потянулся к застежке шортов. Ну, в конце концов, никто еще не отказывался от его фото с голой задницей. Потому что она у него без преувеличения охуенно клевая.  
Он скинул еще пару фото, представляя, как и у Лань Чжаня, и у Лань Хуаня либо светятся, либо вибрируют телефоны, и как они хотят не смотреть. Правда, наверняка хотят этого не делать, но все равно откроют чат. И также наверняка делают это с каменными лицами. Никаких эмоций.  
Большой Брат: «Где ты?»  
Первым сдался старший Лань. Собственно, Вэй Ин в своем внутреннем споре и ставил на директора лейбла. Конечно.  
Вайфай: «Галактика Млечный Путь, солнечная система, планета Земля…»  
Теперь его время издеваться.  
Большой Брат: «Конкретнее?»  
Вэй Ин хихикнул и прикусил губу, неосознанно ведя ладонью по бедру.  
— Так я вам и сказал, ага.  
Затем он заметил флажки геолокации на сделанных фото. Вдвойне отлично. Сам дурак. Но, с другой стороны, так они быстрее найдут его, вытащат плаг и хорошенько трахнут.  
Большой Брат: «Меня от тебя отделяет ровно 18 минут и 4 этажа»  
Вайфай: «О, твое совещание»  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся. Интересно, мешает ли Лань Хуаню стояк, или он старательно его игнорирует?  
Вайфай: «Тогда смотри, старший братик, специально для тебя»  
Пару минут в чате царила тишина.  
Потом пришло одинокие сообщение.  
Большой Брат: «Только попробуй куда-нибудь уйти»  
М-м-м, почти угроза.  
Вэй Ин прикусил губу и зажмурился. О-о-ох.  
Вайфай: «А если ты меня не найдешь?»  
Найдет, конечно, но хотелось добавить искры. Как будто ее когда либо не хватало, ага.  
Большой Брат: «Не стоит так делать»  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся и мягко коснулся пальцами уже стоящего члена.  
И все же интересно, где Лань Чжань. Подозрительно молчит.  
Братец Кролик: «Буду минут через 40»  
Вайфай: «Не спеши»  
Успокоил его Вэй Ин и расчетливо добавил:  
Вайфай: «Мы как раз успеем начать со старшим братиком. Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что всегда хотел себе старшего брата? И ооочень тебе завидовал»  
Братец Кролик: «Да»  
Лань Чжань продолжал что-то печатать, Вэй Ин ждал, лениво поглаживая себя и думая, смогут ли порвать на нем одежду? И чулки, и шорты, и майку.  
Братец Кролик: «Не трахай его без меня»  
Что?  
Вэй Ин сначала не понял, а потом сообразил, что это сообщение было для Лань Хуаня.  
Вайфай: «Эй! А меня никто не спросил, я тут тоже изнываю!»  
Лань Чжань снова был лаконичен.  
Братец Кролик: «Ты первый начал»  
Вэй Ин мечтательно улыбнулся, представляя, как будет отбиваться от Лань Хуаня и пищать, что хочет дождаться младшего. Ох, боги, почему так хорошо? Приятное осознание того, что тебя хотят сразу двое. Два его личных, сексуально-голодных, безэмоциональных дракона.  
Вэй Ин начал было набирать, что время прошло, старшего братика нет, так что… как щелкнула дверь его гримерки.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся он Лань Хуаню, даже не думая двигаться с дивана и рассматривая его, — старший братик пришел меня наказать, да?  
— Да. Застегнись.  
Вэй Ин послушно поправил на себе одежду, чувствуя, как член ноет в слишком тесных шортах. И вздрогнул от того, что Лань Хуань затащил его к себе на колени.  
— И не двигайся, — он отвлекся на телефон, рука прижатая к пояснице Вэй Ина замерла, — мы ждем Лань Чжаня.  
— Ты издеваешься? — проскулил Вэй Ин, ерзая и вздрагивая, от того, как пробка давит на простату.  
— Терпение. Ты же знаешь, как хорошо тебе будет, ради этого стоит подождать, — рука Лань Хуаня осталась неподвижной, не сдвинулась ни на микрон. Вот же черт. Вэй Ин уже дрожал и часто сглатывал, не в силах сидеть спокойно ерзал и едва ли не поскуливал.  
— Давай, ты меня потрогаешь? — горячо зашептал он, сам не замечая, как хищно и голодно облизывается. — Пожалуйста?  
— Только потрогать, да? — чуть прикрыл глаза Лань Хуань и опустил руку на его задницу, вжимая Вэй Ина в себя, заставляя подавиться вздохом. — Если ты думаешь, что я увлекусь, то нет. Твой план разгадан.  
— Нет, — Вэй Ин чувствовал, как его хорошо гладят и трогают, как ткань шорт и гадские швы впиваются в него, почему-то еще больше усиливая возбуждение. Что вообще может заводить в его унылом неудобном положении? Ему тесно, неудобно, узко и, блядь… Вэй Ин прикусил губу. И ему было так хорошо от того, как сильно давит на член. Вот если бы иметь чуть больше свободы движения, и если бы противный Лань Хуань положил бы ладонь на его пах, а не на задницу.  
— Не хочешь обсудить контракты? — мило спросил Лань Хуань, продолжая так же медленно водить ладонями, иногда сжимая пальцы сильнее, от чего у Вэй Ина сбивалось дыхание. Стало интересно, сможет ли он кончить только от одних прикосновений?  
— Какие нахуй контракты? — охнул Вэй Ин, чувствуя, как чужая ладонь легла выше, на поясницу, и повела вверх, по позвоночнику, задирая его сетчатую майку.  
— Ну как же? Вы поете дурные песенки, полные розовых соплей, делаете это с душой и за деньги. Итак, контракты с нами хочет заключить несколько лейблов сразу.  
Вэй Ин зажмурился. Думалось о чем угодно, кроме контрактов. О руке Лань Хуаня на его заднице, об узких шортах, давящих на член, о том, что журналисты лишают его личной жизни, задерживая Лань Чжаня, но, блядь, не о бюрократических проволочках.  
— Похуй, — почти прорычал он. — Для этого у меня есть ты.  
— И ты мне полностью доверяешь? — так подозрительно спросил Лань Хуань, что прозвучавшая тень опасности заставила Вэй Ина попытаться включить разум. Хоть немного.  
— Вот теперь, после того как ты это спросил, — Вэй Ин облизнулся, не сводя взгляда с лица Лань Хуаня, — я не уверен.  
— Можно было бы сменить тебе образ, — задумчиво ответил тот, легко коснувшись пальцем уголка его глаза, чуть смазывая макияж.  
— Я к этому привык, — капризно протянул Вэй Ин, но демонстративно отстраняться не стал, все равно так его хотя бы трогают. — Когда уже кончится это чертово интервью?  
— Ну вот, дожил до момента, когда нам совершенно не о чем поговорить, только секс, секс, секс.  
Вэй Ина обдало жаром от того, как явно веселящийся Лань Хуань причитал.  
— Можешь бросить меня, — предложил ему Вэй Ин, покачнувшись на его коленях, так расчетливо, чтобы потереться о чужой член, — раз тебе со мной скучно? И не о чем трахаться.  
— С тобой всегда есть о чем, — не согласился Лань Хуань, немного сдавая позиции и забираясь двумя руками под его сетчатую майку, довольно оглаживая острые лопатки, невесомо касаясь кончиками пальцев позвонков.  
Вэй Ин зажмурился и желание язвить прошло само собой. Ох, а надо ли? Он мягко подался к руке Лань Хуаня, гладясь почти самостоятельно, ощущая теплую кожу ладони и вздыхая. Ну где же Лань Чжань? Было бы в жизни как в той пьесе, где «а давно ли вы видели Пауля?» — магическим образом появляется Пауль.  
Но нет.  
Вэй Ин повозился, доставая телефон. И, отвлекаясь на трогающего его Лань Хуаня, быстро набрал.  
Вайфай: «У тебя минут 15, после этого я сам трахну твоего брата»  
Телефон Лань Хуаня мыркнул, но тот, улыбаясь, просто повернул к себе руку Вэй Ина, чтобы заглянуть в открытый чат в его телефоне.  
— Ты не уточнил кого, но да ладно, — он осторожно вынул телефон из его руки. — Так и быть. Я тебя немного раздену.  
Он мягко потянул похабную майку, так, что Вэй Ин задрожал от того, как ткань скользила по телу, как Лань Хуань мягко касался его боков.  
— И шорты, сними их, — выдохнул он, кусая губы. — Пожалуйста. Так тесно, ох!  
Лань Хуань все же накрыл ладонью ширинку. Расстегивая, погладил член, так, что Вэй Ин довольно застонал и, да, был почти готов кончить от этого. Потом его как-то стремительно уронили на диван, пытаясь вытряхнуть из шорт, не стягивая ботфорты. Лань Хуань замер над ним и ровным голосом спросил:  
— Тебе очень дорога эта деталь образа?  
Вэй Ин моргнул, понимая, что речь именно о шлюшьих шортах.  
— Нет, — честно ответил он и ойкнул потому, что, да, одежду с него всё-таки срывали.  
Это было горячо, чувствовать, как Лань Хуань, такой сдержанный и… и сейчас он вытряхивает его из одежды, чтобы поскорее трахнуть. Идеально. Между делом Вэй Ин протянул руку, касаясь пальцами члена любовника, крепкого и горячего под тканью брюк.  
И в момент, когда шортики все же были разорваны, в помещение ураганом ворвался Лань Чжань.  
— Ты успел, — довольно простонал Вэй Ин, его снова притянули в объятие, усаживая себе на колени, так, чтобы прижиматься грудью к спине. Чтобы гладить вздрагивающий живот, член и легко нажать на плаг, заставляя Вэй Ина всхлипнуть.  
Лань Чжань пока просто смотрел на них, еле сдерживающихся и таких горячих.  
— Ближе, — прошипел Вэй Ин, как настоящий суккуб, хватая его за пояс джинс и притягивая к себе. Потерся лицом о его ширинку. Лань Чжань рвано выдохнул и кивнул, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
— Я чуть с ума там не сошел. Ты пишешь, чертов телефон вибрирует, — выдохнул он и наклонился, игнорируя скулеж Вэй Ина, прижался губами к его губам, жадно целуя.  
— Тебе понравилось, — довольно ответил на его поцелуй Вэй Ин, вздрагивая от того, как Лань Хуань продолжает трогать его плаг, чуть вытаскивая и загоняя обратно, и смотреть на них. — И нашему старшему брату понравилось. Хоть он никогда в этом не признается.  
Лань Чжань улыбнулся и снова выпрямился, позволяя расстегнуть свои джинсы и сжать член. Вэй Ин разве что слюной не исходил к этому моменту, поэтому, расстегивая, совершенно не заботился о целостности ногтей или молнии на джинсах. Он получил заветный член, сжал его в ладони в тот момент, когда Лань Хуань уже мягко потянул плаг.  
Вэй Ин закусил губы и вскинул на Лань Чжаня глаза.  
— Хочешь, я покажу как умею надевать презерватив ртом?  
— Я хочу, — Лань Хуань вложил в его руку блестящий квадратик. — Очень хочу посмотреть. Вэй Ин, ты же поможешь Лань Чжаню с этим?  
Он кивнул на презерватив, и Вэй Ин судорожно закивал, пытаясь надеть резинку на чужой член ртом. Старательно расправляя языком гладкий латекс по члену. Но у него не получалось сделать это на всю длину.  
— Брат, мне кажется, ты тоже должен помочь Вэй Ину.  
И Лань Чжань послужно зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и толкнулся до основания, входя в горло и замирая, заставляя того упереться носом в пах, почти полностью перекрывая ему возможность дышать. Замечательно крепко сжимая пряди, но оставляя Вэй Ину возможность отстраниться, если что-то пойдет не так. Правда, тот давно перестал пугаться и дергаться, получая удовольствие от всего, что делали с ним любовники.  
Ох.  
Лань Чжань мягко потянул его, заставляя выпустить член изо рта и улыбнулся, когда Вэй Ин часто заморгал, окончательно размазывая потекшую тушь. Так откровенно любуясь им, с невозмутимым выражением лица, словно созерцал нечто возвышенное: восход солнца или цветение деревьев.  
Лань Хуань снова потянул плаг, на этот раз полностью вытаскивая его и теперь опуская Вэй Ина на свой член, практически без промедления. Лань Чжань засмотрелся на то, как Вэй Ин задержал дыхание, на его остановившийся взгляд, замерший в одной точке.  
Тело, которое Лань Хуань придерживал, напряглось до крайности, превратилось в звенящую тетиву лука. И потом Вэй Ин приоткрыл губы и простонал, громко, самозабвенно. Лань Чжань, не теряя времени, мягко подтянул любовника к члену и тот обхватил губами головку, скользя языком по нежной коже. Чувствительно и мягко прижимая его языком к нёбу, насаживаясь почти до упора. Лань Чжань мог только удерживать его за волосы, разглядывая глаза, влажные ресницы, выступившие слезы, смазывающие его грим. Слышать, как Вэй Ин стонет, звук вибрацией ощущался на члене. Еще сильнее будоражило то, что его милый любовник так же медленно покачивался на члене брата, позволяя тому гладить его грудь и зажимать в пальцах пирсинг. Великолепно. Лань Хуань мягко подталкивал Вэй Ина, заставляя двигаться пусть и с небольшой амплитудой, но в достаточно рваном темпе, так, что тот дрожал.  
Лань Чжань прикусил губу и толкнулся в так приятно подставленное горло. Вэй Ин почти потерялся в ощущениях, он даже не заметил, как Лань Чжань избавляется от презерватива. Все было так, как он хотел, так, как он любил, непредсказуемо и спонтанно. С двумя его любовниками сразу. Одновременно. Потому что они самые лучшие, самые замечательные, потому что он их…  
Он кончил, зарычав, продолжая чувствовать ладонь Лань Хуаня на своем подрагивающем горле, явно ощущая что там член. Он обмяк в руках любовников, и те ускорились, одновременно, жадно трахая, заставляя задыхаться и скулить. Лань Чжань вздрогнул, вжимаясь в его горло до упора, позволяя почувствовать пульсацию члена и сперму, плещущую в горло. А Лань Хуань почти в это же время излился, крепко сжимая талию Вэй Ина. Вжимая в себя, почти до боли.  
Хватка в его волосах разжалась и Вэй Ин позволил утянуть себя назад, покорно обмякнув, откинув голову на плечо Лань Хуаня. Тот все еще оставался в нем, будоража странные фетиши Вэй Ина. Затем поймал его за подбородок, поворачивая и целуя, вылизывая его рот, явно ощущая на языке вкус чужой спермы.  
— Думаю, нас хватит на еще один раунд, да? — отвлекся он на брата.  
Тот молча кивнул.  
Вэй Ин сглотнул и улыбнулся, думая о том, как сейчас эти двое снова трахнут его до звезд перед глазами и сбитого дыхания. А потом они все вместе примут душ и…  
— Как хочет наш зайчонок?  
— Как угодно, — выдохнул Вэй Ин, протягивая руку к Лань Чжаню, заставляя его склониться для поцелуя. Лань Чжань потянул его на себя, заставляя наконец-то сняться с члена, Вэй Ин всхлипнул, опуская руку вниз, чувствуя, как сквозь пальцы стекает чужая сперма, делая его мокрым и скользким. Он только и успел, что охнуть, чувствуя, как теперь его медленно опустил на свой член Лань Чжань, падая спиной на сиденье дивана, позволяя Вэй Ину довольно облапать его грудь, явно наслаждаясь позой наездницы. Идеально. Вэй Ин не медлил, начиная неторопливо двигаться, склоняясь к любовнику и жадно его целуя, вздрагивая от прикосновений горячих ладоней.  
— Такие жаркие мальчишки, — Лань Хуань оказался за спиной Вэй Ина, пока просто наблюдая за ними. За тем, как они оба выглядят сейчас: почти полностью одетый Лань Чжань и обнаженный Вэй Ин, оставшийся только в своих шлюшьих сапогах и задранной сетке. Этот контраст притягивал взгляд к его коже, к идеальной заднице, к тому, как он довольно объезжает чужой член. Зрелище достойное стен Лувра. С другой стороны, эксклюзив, никто не должен видеть их. Лань Хуань подошел ближе, касаясь кожи между лопатками и коротко вдыхая.  
— Вэй Ин, милый, ты…  
Вэй Ин поднял голову, откидывая ее назад и широко улыбаясь.  
— Хочу… вас двоих. Да? — прошептал он.  
— Да, — согласился его личный директор и сильнее надавил ладонью между лопаток, заставляя Вэй Ина почти распластаться по Лань Чжаню, вжимаясь в него, — да.  
Вэй Ин сжал зубы на его шее, зная, что точно не сдержится и оставит Лань Чжаню яркий-яркий укус, потому что Лань Хуань, больно схватив его за загривок и почти фиксируя, толкнулся. Перед глазами вспыхнули фейерверки, Вэй Ин задержал дыхание, ощущая, как оба любовника замерли, просто придерживая его, давая ощутить оба члена, так хорошо его распирающие. Он медленно выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в плечо Лань Чжаня, снова чувствуя движение. Лань Хуань плавно подался назад и снова вперед, шипя и сжимая его плечи.  
— Малыш?  
— Хорошо, — прошипел Вэй Ин, зажмурившись и дрожа от перевозбуждения. Слишком туго, он почти ничего не видел, только чувствовал. Давление и распирающий жар, представлял, как их члены тесно зажаты им, ощущая, как они трутся, несинхронно, господи… он всхлипнул, надеясь, что не кончит только от проникновения. Не так быстро, не так жестко. Лань Чжань не двигался, он мягко скользнул пальцами на затылок Вэй Ина, притягивая его голову для поцелуя, ненастоящего, просто прикосновение губ к губам, чтобы одно дыхание на двоих. Лань Хуань двигался медленно, плавно, заставляя дрожать и задыхаться. Вэй Ин замер, плотно зажатый между их телами, в самой прекрасной ловушке этого мира, и думал только о том, почему они не могут остаться так навсегда. Навсегда вместе, навсегда сплетенные, оба только его, принадлежащие ему. Он не видел ничего, только бездумно терся щекой о скулу Лань Чжаня, гладкую и прохладную, сам чувствуя, как его лицо горит, почти пылает.  
Удовольствие накатывало волнами, огромными стенами, поднимая его гребень, заставляя сжиматься и скулить и отпуская так внезапно, по сравнению с тем, как медленно и монотонно он подбирался к вспышке. Он дышал через раз в губы Лань Чжаня, дрожа и почти забывая, как это — чувствовать свое тело.  
Лань Хуань снова толкнулся, прижимаясь губами к шее Вэй Ина. Медленно лизнул, с таким темным предвкушением, что Вэй Ин ощутил это чужое нетерпение, и затем больно сжал зубы на его загривке. Так сильно и резко, что Вэй Ин распахнул глаза и замер в беззвучном крике, понимая, что именно это и толкнуло его за грань. Он кончал, кажется, царапая Лань Чжаня, почти рыча и неконтролируемо сжимаясь на их членах. Чувствуя, как они тоже пульсируют глубоко внутри. Он был так хорошо заполнен, накачан спермой и в плену горячих тел, о чем еще мечтать?  
Лань Хуань отстранился первым, заставляя вздрогнуть от того, насколько чувствительно это вышло. Вэй Ин устало склонил голову на плечо Лань Чжаня и прикрыл глаза, краем уха слушая, как любовники переговариваются, но не вникая в смысл сказанного. Ох. Лань Чжань повернулся удобнее. Удобнее для Вэй Ина, почти укладывая его, осторожно, совсем не так как только что до этого трахали. Он легко погладил его бок и так и оставил руку на его бедре, словно забыв убрать.  
— Вэй Ин? — он склонился над ним и долгие три секунды Вэй Ин любовался его идеально прекрасным лицом, а затем отмахнулся от него.  
— Мне хорошо, не мешай.  
Лань Чжань усмехнулся и быстро прижался губами к его скуле.  
— Отдыхай.  
— А какие планы на вечер? — на самом деле Вэй Ин лежал бы и лежал, не шевелясь до самого утра, но знал, что после душа опять станет отвратительно бодрым. — Как насчет клубничной маргариты и игровых автоматов? Хочу вытащить себе игрушку.  
Лань Хуань хмыкнул откуда то из-за спины.  
— Сначала отдых. Ты нас заездил.  
— Я вас заездил? — возмутился Вэй Ин и охнул, потому что Лань Чжань снова погладил его, вталкиваясь пальцами, еще сильнее смазывая сперму. — Так, а чего было за совещание? — отстраненно спросил он Лань Хуаня, чтобы отвлечься, да, потому что даже у него уже не было сил, чтобы по-настоящему возбудиться, но Лань Чжань трогал так хорошо, что он жмурился и облизывал губы.  
— Да так, — отрешенно ответил Лань Хуань, — хотел попробовать объединить вас с братом в один проект. Просто чтоб посмотреть, насколько интересно это будет.

／(˃ᆺ˂)＼／(˃ᆺ˂)＼／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

_24.11.20 — 30.11.20_


End file.
